Curious
by couderman
Summary: Blaine is Finn's house at night and starts to seduce him. Finn suddenly realizes he likes, but this is wrong. Finn should go to your brain, your hormones or your heart. englis is not my first language.


It was night in the streets of Ohio, and Blaine Anderson a guy from high school, had just finished with her ex-boyfriend Kurt Hummel.

That night Blaine walked towards the house bound Hummel-Hudson, Finn Husdson he knew that would be the night alone, so Desidio act. Blaine did not want Kurt finish with something else, it was just that his brother had fallen in love, and that night Blaine Desidio that Finn confessed his feelings.

Blaine came home and knocked on the door about 3 times. When I play the fourth Finn came in light clothing to go to sleep.

Blaine, a friend you do here is 9:00 Pm Finn said looking at the clock on the wall.

-Oh, I just thought about what you said in the morning, you'd stay alone and then decided that maybe could make Blaine said company entering the house when Finn pulled away from the door.

Well the truth is that I would do well some company, I do not like to be alone, closing the door Finn admitted.

Finn showed him the room where Blaine was going to sleep, but not bad host decided to play some games with Blaine and watch some football games repeated this for Blaine was heaven spending time with Finn. Finn looked at the clock and realized it was 12:00 Pm, had spent a good time with Blaine but it was time to sleep.

Both went to their rooms and Finn was about to go to sleep, when Blaine entered the room.

- Do you offer something brother? 'Said Finn sitting up in bed.

Finn ... I talk to you, Blaine said sitting down beside her on the bed.

-Shoot-

-Well ... the truth is I did not come because you were just leaving Blaine said confused Finn and Truth came because I want to confess something-

-Well, let me just say not in doubt Finn said sounding desperate.

-I like you Finn-Finn to hear that opened a mouth oco Kurt term conigo surprise because I confessed it-

-Hey Blaine, this is ... unexpected Finn said a few centimeters away from Blaine Blaine Veras'm not gay ... and I do think I'm experiencing deja vu, and go through this with Kurt and do not want to hurt you also very understandable Finn said.

Finn, there's nothing wrong with being gay

-But I'm not Finn said affirming-

Finn, osy gay, and when another guy is gay, as the saying recognizes gay gay, and you're not gay, but you're a curious-

-From ... you're talking about Finn said little nervous.

-Once in French class and I realized you were fantasizing, and wondered how it would have sex with a guy approaching Blaine said Finn with sensual tone.

'That ... that did not happen Finn said turning towards the wall to notice Blaine's face was close to hers.

-Come on Finn, do not lie Blaine said super bass tone and Finn's cheek stroking his nose.

Finn wondered why aparataba not Blaine and everything would end.

'I ... I do not want sex with a boy

'No,' said Blaine even talking super bass tone I love you Finn-Blaine said Finn's face turning and dropping a kiss on her lips small and fast that Finn did not care to respond-Finn do not love me? 'Said Blaine in low tones and sensual form now.

-Blaine, I ... Finn was not to say, could not even speak for Blaine's touch on his chest.

- You ate the lnegua the mouse Finny? Blaine said still stroking Finn's chest and kissing lips weakly Finn, but Finn this time only moved his lower lip slightly.

'I ...' Finn hayaba not yet say before Blaine's touch. Talves, Finn if he was curious after all.

Blaine's lips kiss Finn again and this time if responded to the kiss.

Blaine after Finn realize that if I wanted this, broke the kiss and sat on the lap of Finn.

Finn closed the space between them and started kissing passionately. Finn metio his tongue into the mouth of Blaine looked the other language, when both tongues met, both began playing, going from left position and right, up and down and around, Finn had never ever kissed someone that way so exciting, so that at that time only wanted to eat the mouth of Blaine.

Finn Blaine sack off his lap and laid him on the bed, he climbed on and began to kiss Blaine again. Finn began to kiss Blaine's neck, but his lips were changed by their tooth, bitten skin slightly and only Blaine moaned as he felt Finn incriustados teeth on your skin.

Retirement Finn Blaine's shirt and threw on the floor somewhere in the room. Mirdio Finn Blaine clavicle slightly, stroking the small chest of Blaine.

Very exitado Balien nightwear off Finn, and let you see the body formed Finn, just as I imagine every time you masturbate.

Finn kiss Blaine's chest several times as Blaine closed his eyes and felt the random kisses Finn. Finn changes his lips and began to lick around Blaine's chest, the veritable is Blaine's skin was so sweet. Finn began to suck the right penzon Blaine, and although it was not as great as that of a woman, for some strange reason it made him better.

Finn ... to be your first time that you are very good hacienda said Blaine enjoying him feel like Finn.

Finn Blaine's nipple nibbling slowly sacandole a loud moan of pleasure, after Finn finished with that, change the other repeating the same process, sucking, licking and biting, just those three things and Blaine was dying of pleasure.

Finn kiss Blaine estamago several kiss, watching Blaine's face was his eyes closed and biting her lower lip. Finn wanted all skin provar Blaine, so he began to lick his torso from his navel to his neck. Finn repeated this process several times savoring the sweet skin of Blaine. Blaine just liked to feel the Finn language humda eat it like an ice cream, ice cream sweeter worldwide.

Finn Baline licking stopped and slowly down his pants along with his boxers, revealing Blaine's boner. Finn without waiting for anything, Blaine took his dick in his hands and headed directly to his mouth.

Blaine moaned strongly feel the wetness of Finn's mouth on his cock. Finn quickly suck the cock of Blaine, Blaine WHILE kept stroking his head.

Finn ... these ... sure ... that ... never ... have done this, ask Blaine talking interrupted by the groans.

Blaine was amazed that I had not had sex Finn Nixon a man before, and he was doing so well.

Finn kept or sucking or licking Blaine's boner, really liked the taste I had. Blaine without warning, completely finished Finn's mouth.

'Sorry, not habise before Blaine said apologizing to Finn.

'Do not worry, it tastes good Finn said smiling after having swallowed all the seed of Blaine.

Finn began to kiss Blaine again, and Blaine could taste the essence of his semen in the mouth of Finn.

Finn sack night mesito a condom and a bottle of lubricant, but Blaine off the lubricant.

- Would you like to see?-I ask seductively Blaine and Finn had no more option d what say yes.

Finn pulled away a bit of Blaine, to be able to look around her naked body.

Lubricant Blaine took three of his fingers, legs and metio opened one in your entry. Finn could not blink at the sight, Blaine was giving that show only the, at the time recalled that even put his pants had sleeping and retreat along with his boxers. Blaine metio a second finger, and Finn not Blaine away his eyes, his fingers came out and entered him.

End Blaine second mind entered one finger and one twinge Finn felt his cock. Finn to try to calm down a bit took his cock and began to masturbate. Blaine to see this cock approached Finn and removed the boy's hand, thrusting his cock in her mouth while her fingers were still inside it.

Finn could not believe how good it was Blaine grabbing this. Blaine to Finn did not end so fast, sack Finn's cock from his mouth and his fingers too.

- Are you ready?-Wonder after kissing Finn.

-Always am-Blaine lay back on the bed, and Finn took the condom, followed by a lubricant pco.

Finn took Blaine's legs and put them around his waist, Blaine instantly that tie them to it.

Finn slowly stuck his head of his cock at the entrance of Blaine, Blaine put making a disgusted face, Finn was so excited to not worry about prenguntar if slowed to a halt or not, so I followed his path until you reach the end.

Finn could not process all this. First was with Blaine downstairs watching a football game and was now in the brink and fucking.

-Come on Finn, fuck me now, 'said Baline beseeching and making Finn out of his thoughts.

Finn began to ram slowly, so that Blaine s accustomed to a little more penetrations.

Finn, fuck me hard, please Blaine said changing his face in disgust to a full of pleasure.

Finn increase the pace of her hips and began to beat Blaine quickly. Finn hit Blaine in his prostate and he realized as he enjoyed being beaten there.

- Like give you hard no truth? Finn said with a tone of lust and Blaine nodded quickly.

Finn ... again no please, 'said Blaine filled pleasure.

Finn Blaine hit his prostate repeatedly then took his cock in his hands and began to masturbate to the rhythm of the attacks.

Finn, you're the best, I love you Blaine said making him remember why he was leaving Blaine screwed by.

Finn in a few more thrusts the condom filled with his load and Blaine did the same in his hand. Finn stopped moving when he felt release their payload, and Blaine closed his eyes when ensusio Finn's hand.

Finn even followed in Blaine, but then to catch his breath and breathing, came from within the and lay down beside her. Blaine then placed her head on Finn's chest.

-That was amazing Finn Blaine said kissing Finn's cheek.

'It was the best thing and made Finn said surprised at his own words.

- Are you okay with it Finn? Blaine said with fear that has been fucked by Finn in vain.

'I do not regret having done this-Finn said this and Blaine smiled tenderly You know? I just think and ... if I want to be your boyfriend Finn said softly kissing her lips.

Finn did not know how you make me happy Blaine said I love you tenderly kissing him Finn few seconds thought was going to say and said:

-I love you too Finn again kiss her new boyfriend and ammbos slept together that night.


End file.
